Mobile networks may support various devices that may operate according to vastly different characteristics or requirements. As an example, users of smart-phones or similar devices may wish to receive high data rates and may download large amounts of data. As another example, devices that operate according to Machine Type Communication (MTC) may transmit or receive far less data than a smart-phone. Although a network may support these and other devices with varying operational characteristics, it may not necessarily do so efficiently. Accordingly, there is a need for methods that enable network support of MTC devices and other devices. What are also needed are methods and apparatus that provide reliable and faster network access to mission-critical MTC devices.